dynamism_my_ever_expanding_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Developing My Dynamism - Chapter 1
This page informs you about my perception of self in the workplace. The video helps us to understand the different elements of self. The photo shows me chairing a Chrismas programme for one of the places where I work with children - an educational centre.I am a team oriented person. This is probably why I am involved in numerous child development and empowerment programmes. I am just loving the dynamism that my passion (child development) allows me to be involved with. I am both the teacher and the student at times - facilitating growth and learning best practices. Continue to enjoy my journey - personally driven and professionally focused - simply dynamic! Below is a poem that I did as an activity, It was a challenge for me. I enjoyed the concentration music but found it quite difficult to put lyrics to the first twenty minutes. I felt like it was too slow. I wondered if this was helping me to understand myself – how I operate at home, school (work place) and in other circles. I seem to be busy all the time and whenever I am not busy I get bored easily. Anyway at twenty minutes, I started a little dance and was able to put a few words to the music. Kindly use the link below to locate the music REFLECTION Yeah reflection yeah yeah reflection Do it for me do it for you Reflection yeah yeah reflection Do it today, tomorrow too ' ' Just look at us now, we’re working together – helping each other – productivity. Putting our skills our knowledge – in a beautiful mix Unearthing potentials ''' '''To reach the goals conceived ' ' Yeah reflection yeah yeah reflection Do it for me do it for you Reflection yeah yeah reflection Do it today, tomorrow too 'Identifying Self in the Context of Workplace' A Collaborative Reflection by the members of Group D Danielle Shepherd, Doniecia Ganness-Phillip, Ikarmola Laborde, Paula Deacon-Gomez and me – Nicole Barker The activities for Unit One gave each of us the opportunity to engage in a series of internal analysis in order to develop our individual worker profiles. It allowed us to understand the value that we place on work and to take a deeper look at the specific skills, traits and values that we have for ourselves. It gave us the chance to think deeper and even look at others to see what we have to share with each other and how we can build on our strengths and weaknesses to make our working context a better and more productive place. Also, the unit gave us the opportunity to review past learning experiences and knowledge in the form of formulating operational or working definitions that are all encompassing. The collaborative effort of the team members to give inspiration through their poems gives great enlightenment to each of us as a team member. This attitude toward development will help us to nurture each other thus creating room for greater motivation and more productivity (Marshall, 2014). Although we may feel frustrated and confused at times we try to look for the best in every situation and build on that foundation so that we can assist each other to arrive at a better understanding of what is required and needed for the achievement of success. In addition, the unit allowed us to see that the human aspect of a workplace context is extremely important to its success and continued development. Therefore it is essential that each individual feels valued and connected to the management team in the work place (Marshall, 2014). This helps to develop a sense of trust in employees. This is a good foundation to build on so that the workplace can be one that moves forward successfully. (We invite you to view/ listen to the video that can be retrieved from the link referenced). Now we are moving on to Unit Two where we will gain new insights, build on old ones and continue to work together as a collaborative team. The activities will help us to develop – making the necessary changes for a more productive workplace context. As highlighted by Gray (2007), change and development only happens in an environment with supportive mechanisms. Reference Gray, D.E.(2007) Facilitating management learning: developing critical reflection through reflective tools. Management learning, 38 (5), 495-517 Marshall, T. (2014). Nurturing a 21st century workforce. SkillSet Ltd. Retrieved from http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xO916efccQM ' ' . Evidence of Active Reflection and Development (posted in learning forum) My Autobiographical Profile as a Worker My working definition/ perspective of worker: A worker is one who engages in productive activities. Approach to work: I am quite an optimistic person when it comes to the various tasks associated with my job. Collaboration is usually my approach in the workplace. Core Values Do No Harm. I strongly believe in respect. Treating everyone with care is the substance of the core value – respect. This incorporates how I communicate with co-workers even in an emotionally charged forum. Professional goals achieved and envisioned: I have set many professional goals since my graduation from high school. Among the professional goals I have achieved are certifications in customer service and computer technology. I have also achieved formal training in education which allowed me to work as a trained teacher/ educator. I am presently pursuing a bachelor’s degree in educational leadership and management which I hope will prepare me for even higher levels of learning and leadership. As a part of my leadership goals, I would love to be a college tutor possibly guiding emergent teachers. Personality type ' ' I am a friendly person who is open to initiating communication. This type of personality I believe creates an ease in the work environment. I am quite approachable. As a result, other staff members are not afraid to ask for my assistance or opinion on any project/ matter. Character traits or intellectual qualities ' Drive to excel, desire to lead, knowledge, interpersonal skills, cooperativeness, tact, diplomacy and the ability to enlist the cooperation of others are some of the character traits and intellectual qualities that I recognize about myself '''Special talent/s or gift/s (learned and inherited) ' I seem to be talented in organizing events. I carry out this responsibility monthly between my church congregation and my school. I am presently representing my church on multiple committees where event planning is a vital part. I am also involved in the Parents and Teachers’ Association as well as a field trip committee that is presently organizing a regional trip. ' ' 'Work-life spaces or places in which you have served and made an impact ' I have been a part of the team at numerous educational institutions from early childhood to tertiary levels. '''Profession/discipline/career and examples of related competencies Skills I have served as a library assistant/ trainer at a tertiary level institution where I also performed secretarial duties and a bit of accounting procedures. At the early childhood and primary levels, I have served as a teacher and supervisor. Attitude towards the field and its related work activities ' Being an educator is quite dynamic. I greatly enjoy my role as a teacher in the education sector/ field. The work activities are never the same. I often extend myself beyond the outlined duties. It is my belief that being an educator is a part of my life’s purpose. As a result, I immerse myself in the associated activities with an optimistic attitude. '''Roles and responsibilities associated with jobs done: ' 1. Preparing learning experiences with the guidance of the national curricula 2. Providing/ fostering a rich learner friendly environment for students 3. Facilitate involvement of parents in students’ learning experiences 4. Liasing with supervisors and colleagues for optimal performance of students 5. Encourage and participate in activities toward the holistic development of the student body and school 6. Carryout duties and initiatives that have been established or allowed by the ministry of education or school. '''Professional affiliation and special contributions and/or awards Awards include: Outstanding performance in Social Studies Outstanding Performance in Language Arts Methodologies Appreciation for Meritorious Service The Librarian’s Motivational Award for Best Output Screen Copy of Dynamic Learning =EDLM3007 Reflective Practice in Action11 - Semester 1 - (2013-2014)= http://courses.open.uwi.edu/help.php?component=moodle&identifier=search&lang=enSearchSearch forums Page path*Home */ ► My courses */ ► The Learning Exchange Semester 2 (2013-2014) */ ► EDLM3007_2 */ ► Topic 2 */ ► ...n:Evidence & Reflection on Learning Activities */ ► MC Activity 1.4 Display mode http://courses.open.uwi.edu/user/view.php?id=3279&course=285MC Activity 1.4by Nicole Barker - Thursday, 6 February 2014, 12:59 PM Learning Activity 1.4 • #1. Make a list of key words that have been included in a dictionary definition of the word progress. #2. Expand the dictionary definition by using ideas gained from examining the list of key words from an economic, social, psychological/emotional, and religious standpoint. #3. Compare your definition with perspectives conveyed by the following chapter: The Meaning of Progress - http://www.stanford.edu/~moore/Chapter1.pdf #4. Refine your definition, if necessary, to convey your working or operational perspective. #From the Concise Oxford English Dictionary (2002): Forward Onward Movement Destination Development Improved Advanced #Progress relates to the update of any venture throughout all fields. For example: economic, social, psychological, religious. Reflection: I intentionally did not use the word “forward” because sometimes “progress” is based on perspective. One field might see a particular activity/ venture as progress while another might not. For example the social or health ministry might think that distributing condoms in schools is progressive while the education or religious officials would not share their views (Jamaica, 2013). #The article had a similar view to mine. While it gave more details, the theme of perspective was clear. The writer gave a definition “an improvement in the well-being of human beings” but soon after stated that the meaning given might have an anthropocentric view. This acknowledges the existence of diverse perceptions and went on to choose generally accepted areas such as a long life span, reduced infant mortality and better education as areas for progress. In an attempt to produce a universal/ working definition, the writer states: “Human advancement is any change that makes people consider themselves better off without making any one else worse off”. #Since progress is so contextual, I choose to abide with my original definition. I must say though that I have been enlightened by the reading. Reference Jamaica says no to condoms in schools. (2013). Caribbean Catholic. Retrieved from http://caribbeancatholic.blogspot.com/2013/05/jamaica-says-no-to-condoms-in-schools.html Replyhttp://courses.open.uwi.edu/user/view.php?id=3258&course=285Re: MC Activity 1.4by Leslie Ann Peters - Thursday, 27 February 2014, 7:25 PM Hi Nicole, Your post for this learning activity has helped me reflect on the processes that I need to engage in to ensure that I develop appropriate definitions of terms. I was also able to gain insight on how to utilize various perspectives to formulate working definitions of terms to ensure the appropriate meaning of the term in implied based on the context in which the term is used. Regards, Leslie-Ann Peters. Show parent | Reply http://courses.open.uwi.edu/user/view.php?id=5992&course=285Re: MC Activity 1.4by Doniecia Ganness-Phillip - Monday, 3 March 2014, 8:54 AM Nicole, Your completion of this activity enhances my understanding. Many times when I use the word progress I think about achieving desired goals and objectives and moving up to a higher stage; when goals and objectives are accomplished progress takes place. This activity helped me realized progress is more than just achieving goals and objectives and it can be examine from various stand point. This has caused me to take the time out to examine my progress from various stand point, I must admit it was easier to identify my progress in some areas while others were challenging. I like and support the writer’s statement “Human advancement is any change that makes people consider themselves better off without making any one else worse off”. If we make someone worst off is that progress? No, I agree that progress takes place when we make ourselves and others better off. Show parent | ReplySkip Quicklinks Quicklinks *UWI''linC'' *Student Handbook *Plagiarism *Netiquette *Helpdesk *Accountability Form *FAQ *Teleconference Skip Navigation Navigation * Home ** My home ** Site pages ** My profile ** Current course *** EDLM3007_2 **** Participants **** General **** Topic 1 **** Topic 2 ***** eTutor Presentation ***** ...n:Evidence & Reflection on Learning Activities ****** MC Activity 1.4 ***** Students' Questions on Unit 1 **** Topic 3 **** Topic 4 **** Topic 5 **** Topic 6 **** Topic 7 ** My courses Skip Activities Activities *Assignments *Blackboard Collaborate Sessions *Forums *Resources *Wikis Skip Settings Settings * Forum administration ** Optional subscription ** Unsubscribe from this forum ** Don't track unread posts *---- Course administration *---- My profile settings Skip People People *Participants Skip Online users Online users (last 5 minutes)*Nicole Barker *Joycelyn De Galehttp://courses.open.uwi.edu/message/index.php?id=5367 *Doniecia Ganness-Philliphttp://courses.open.uwi.edu/message/index.php?id=5992 Skip LE News LE News *Open Campus Media Server *Turnitin Issue | 4th March 2014 *BBC Mobile App *Check Your System *Graded Discussion